Je ne serai jamais comme toi
by Nekorasaki
Summary: Le Joker s'ennuie seul chez lui, heureusement son ami Batman va venir lui rendre une petite visite. OS léger slash


Juste une petite histoire inspirée par la chanson « Joker's song » de Miracle Of Sound, si vous ne la connaissez pas encore allez l'écoutez elle est super, perso je l'adore !

Bonne lecture !

################################

La lune était pleine et les rues silencieuses à Gotham,

Pas un bruit ne venait troubler le calme de la ville d'habitude si agitée.

Dans l'entrepôt abandonné qui lui servait de repère, le Joker s'ennuyait,

Assis dans le fauteuil du bureau qu'il occupait, il soupira en regardant les lourds nuages passer à travers la fenêtre poussiéreuse.

La pièce était en désordre et mal éclairée par les quelques bougies posées au hasard sur les meubles, la lumière de la lune passant sur le quadrillage de la vitre reflétait ce qui lui rappelait les barreaux de sa cellule d'Arkham.

Soudain le craquement d'une planche du parquet le fit sourire.

« Je suis heureux que tu aies trouvé ma forteresse, mais tu es en retard, je commençais à désespérer »

« C'est fini Joker, tu vas venir avec moi » lui répondit une voix grave venant de l'entrée.

Le Joker se leva d'un bond et ouvrit les bras pour inciter son invité à se rapprocher.

« Une ballade ? Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir, cela fait si longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vu ! »

Le Batman s'avança rapidement pour venir saisir le bras de son rival. Celui-ci lui répondit par un grand sourire et un regard tendre.

« Oh voyons Batsy ne soit pas si sérieux, tu vas finir par avoir des rides à force de froncer les sourcils tout le temps ! Sourit plutôt, je rêverais de te voir avec un beau sourire sur le visage »

« Ce n'est pas près d'arrivée » Batman tira une nouvelle fois sur le bras du Joker qui lui planta une seringue entre les plaques de son armure. Le chevalier noir immédiatement, arracha l'aiguille de son bras et se recula jusqu'à ne plus sentir ses jambes.

« Tu ne semble un peu trop énervé ce soir Batsy, tu vas faire une petite sieste et on en reparle dans une heure ou deux, d'accord ? »

Bruce tomba sur le flanc, toute force semblait l'avoir abandonné, il vit le Joker s'approcher de lui avant de perdre conscience.

Il avait mal à la tête et ne sentait presque plus son corps. C'est en voulant bouger les bras que Bruce se redit compte qu'il était attaché, il ouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'il se trouvait toujours dans le bureau du Joker, ligoté à une chaise en face de lui. Le clown était tranquillement installé dans son fauteuil et buvait son thé par petite gorgée.

« Ah la belle se réveille enfin ! »

Batman se débattit pour se libérer mais rien à faire, il ne parvenait même pas à atteindre les cordes avec ses bat-griffes.

« Tes sourcils sont encore froncés Batounet, décidément ! » s'amusa le Joker en se rapprochant.

« LIBERE-MOI ! » Hurla l'homme chauve-souris.

« Pourquoi ? Alors qu'on s'amuse tellement bien tous les deux »

« Je ne m'amuse pas du tout »

« Tu as eu une mauvaise journée c'est ça ? Parce que tu es vraiment ronchon ce soir. Ce n'était pas la peine de venir me voir si c'est pour être désagréable ! » Le clown vint s'asseoir sur les jambes de sa victime pour être plus près de son visage.

« Je comprends, ce ne doit pas être facile tous les jours d'être Batman ! Ce doit être fatigant de mener une double vie, devoir toujours être à la hauteur du mythe que tu as créé, de répondre à la demande de tous ces crétins qui ne prennent pas tes actes à leur juste valeur... » Il se pencha pour venir lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« ...Je sais ce que tu ressens »

« Tu ne sais rien de moi ! » Répliqua Batman en penchant la tête de l'autre côté pour s'éloigner du clown.

« Oh si je sais tout de toi ! Je te connais par cœur Bat', toi et moi on est pareil, différent mais on se complète, tu es le pile, je suis le face, tu es le ying, je suis le yang. J'essaie juste de te montrer à quel point je te connais, à quel point je comprends ce que tu ressens. » Le Joker avait pris le visage de Bruce entre ses mains, il murmurait doucement en le fixant dans les yeux.

« N'es-tu pas fatigué de jouer à ce jeu ? N'en as-tu pas assez d'être considéré comme une bête de foire ? Réfléchi-y pour qui fais-tu ça... Pour eux ? Où pour toi ? Avoue-le chauve-souris, tu serais perdu sans moi ! …Nous avons tant de merveilleuses histoires ensemble, abandonne tout et rejoins-moi, après tout ne suis-je pas ton seul véritable ami ? »

Avant que Bruce ne put répondre quoi que ce soit le Joker posa ses lèvres sur celle de l'homme chauve-souris. Un chaste baiser qui ne dura qu'une seconde, puis l'homme au maquillage se releva pour se diriger vers le bureau où était posée une boîte noire, il cliqua dessus déclenchant une minuterie.

« Je vais te laisser réfléchir à ce j'ai dit...durant 5 minutes exactement, après BOOM ! Aller bonne chance Batsy et à la prochaine ! »

Le clown s'enfuit du bureau après avoir envoyé un dernier baiser soufflé à son partenaire de jeu préféré.

Le Batman resta figé quelques secondes avant de se débattre et de finalement réussir à attraper une corde.

« ...Je ne serai jamais comme toi ! »

################################

Bon, je m'excuse je sais que c'est court et peu travaillé mais j'ai écrit ça vite-fait à 2h du mat'...j'espère que ça vous aura plu quand même


End file.
